injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
Ares is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography For as long as man has walked the Earth, he has warred with his fellow man. And as long as there is war, there will be Ares. One of the immortal Olympian gods from Greek mythology, Ares, the God of War, is the son of Zeus and Hera and a longtime adversary of the Amazonian warrior Wonder Woman. Along with the immense strength, endurance and invulnerability that come with godhood, Ares is a master of conflict and strategy and is able to expertly wield any known weapon. However, his real power lays in his ability to create conflict and destruction wherever he goes. His mere presence alone is enough to cause riots and acts of violence—which is exactly what he wants. A villain by his very nature, Ares is a perpetual war machine—a constant, unswayable force that will always seek to incite discord and devastation. For as much as the world evolves and technology advances, war is constant. Events of the Injustice Comic Ares visited Wonder Woman as she was fighting the Qurac military. After watching her engage tanks and missiles, taking in the destruction, he asked her if she will take the place of Lois Lane and "sleep in his bed." She stated that she would let Superman grieve, and become whatever Superman needed her to be. She went on to presume his fear that, if there is no more war, he must become a nicer god. She was bold enough to suggest he become the "God of Ponies." This upset Ares, and he attacked Wonder Woman only to be stopped by Superman. Superman struck him down and Wonder Woman quickly cut off his hand. She stabbed her sword into his chest, assured that Gods can not be killed, but merely fade in power. As they leave, Ares admitted that he is afraid of Wonder Woman and Superman's union. Superman's power unrestrained by Wonder Woman's will could very well end all war on Earth. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us Ares first appears fighting Superman and various other heroes from the original Earth over Metropolis alongside Sinestro, Doomsday and Black Adam. In the parallel Earth, Ares first makes his presence known when he freezes the Atlantean soldiers who are about to attack the original Aquaman after defeated his parallel Earth counterpart. Ares appears before Aquaman who promptly attacks him. After defeating him in battle, Aquaman observes that Ares is weaker than usual, which Ares explains is due to Superman's One-Earth government creating a lack of conflict for Ares to feed on. Ares then informs Aquaman of the insurgency and teleports him to their base. Later, Ares teleports Wonder Woman to him on Themyscira to inform her of how Superman plans to use the Amazons in order to lay waste to Gotham and Metropolis. Wonder Woman asks why Ares would oppose Superman's desire to create war and conflict, but Ares says that it will only sustain him for a short time and the result would likely end conflict permanently, starving Ares. He then leaves Wonder Woman to battle her counterpart and stop Superman's plan. Powers and Abilities *Master of Conflict *Command over the Dead *Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Stamina *Energy and Magic Manipulation *Weapon Summoning *Teleportation *Metamorphosis *Immortality *Invulnerability *Power Distribution *Self-Sustenance *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Tactical Analysis Quotes *"You shall have it." -Wager against Wonder Woman *"Impressive, but inadequate." -Wager against Wonder Woman *"I'll prove to you that I am." -Wager against Aquaman Gameplay Character Trait '''Weapons of War: '''Ares's trait allows him to either summon his sword or battle axe as projectiles. Ares can either shoot his weapons upward, straight, downward and even cancel the summoning. Super Move Ares summons his battle sword and slashes his foe into his dimension where he commands a rain of arrows upon his opponent. He then enlarges himself and smashes his opponent back to the normal dimension. Intro/Outro '''Intro: '''The camera sweeps through a wide array of swords, Ares then proceeds to make them spin around him in a blood-red aura and says, "Behold! The god of war!" '''Outro: '''Ares throws a barrage of swords at the opponent and says, "Only a fool would challenge me at my own game!" Trivia *His Helmet is on the Xbox Live Marketplace as an Avatar piece. * Ares is the only character who's origin is not from comics but from Ancient Greek mythology. * Later, it was revealed during an IGN interview that Ares is a playable character since there are 10 missions for him in the S.T.A.R Labs Missions. ** It was then shown that he and Killer Frost were in the Character Roster, confirming that they are playable. Gallery AresAvatarCostume.png|Xbox avatar Killerfrost ares600.jpg Ares in the star labs ign gameplay..png|S.T.A.R labs Ares alternate .jpg|Alternate Ares.png|in comic Xbox Live avatar item - Ares helm from Injustice Gods Among Us.jpg A0inr8W.jpg|Ares on the Character Roster. 26 injusticepaxstream03.jpg Injustice-godsamongustwab4 ponies.jpg|God of ponies Ares crush.PNG Ares enlarge.PNG Ares super.PNG Ares alt.PNG|Ares alternate Ares Intro.png|"Behold the God of War" Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Regime Member Category:Insurgence Member